


We've Only Just Begun

by ElizabethDarcy78



Series: Don and Peggy...It's The Real Thing! [2]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sequel to Previous Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Peggy's wedding day is not without its own share of trials and tribulations. Will they be able to successfully make it down the aisle? </p><p>This is a sequel to my previous story ...It's The Real Thing, although it could stand alone as it's own story. Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Sally Draper, Roger Sterling, Catherine Olson. *One Shot*. Matthew Weiner and own everything, I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigcatsandkatanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to bigcatsandkatanas. She provided me with this wonderful writing prompt which I won't include here because it will spoil the story. I hope you enjoy!

We've only just begun to live  
White lace and promises  
A kiss for luck and we're on our way  
(We've only just begun)

* * *

 

Don Draper had been pacing around the courtyard adjacent to the church where he was about to be married for the past ten minutes. After his umpteenth pass by a statue of the Holy Mother, Don sat down on a wrought iron bench and put his head in his hands.

"I don't get it. What are you so nervous about? It's not like you've never done this before." Roger Sterling said wryly. Don said nothing and he continued to stare at the ground.

"Are you having second thoughts!"

"What?" Don said testily, "No, of course not."

"Good, because she's the best thing that ever happened to you."

Don smiled. "Yes, she is."

"Do you love her?" Roger asked pointedly.

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

Don sat up and sighed heavily. "What if this is all a huge mistake? What if I mess everything up? I can't lose her. She's everything to me."

Roger walked over and sat next to Don on the bench. "You won't." Roger said reassuringly.

Don looked at him askance. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you know what it's like to lose everything, and you're not going to fuck this up. You have too much at stake. Plus, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Don chuckled. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. You forget that I've been where you are. I was lucky enough to finally find the right woman, and now look at me!"

Don scoffed. "Are you joking? You married Megan's mother! She almost didn't let you come to my wedding!"

"Yes, but she did because she knows how much you mean to me. Marie makes me very happy, and I know Peggy makes you happy too."

Don smiled. "Yes she does."

"Then there you have it. You know that there will be tough times, there always are. But what you two have is special, and Peggy is one hell of a girl."

Don nodded in agreement, "Yes she is."

Roger clapped the younger man on the back. "I know how you're feeling. I've been there too...three times. Trust me, the third time's a charm."

Roger got up and excused himself to find the young woman he was about to give away to his best friend.

* * *

 

"Peaches, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to...unless you have to. Oh god, you don't _have_ to get married do you?" Catherine Olson asked in horror.

 _"Ma!"_ Peggy's sister Anita exclaimed.

Peggy let out an exasperated sigh. "No Ma! And watch what you say in front of Don's daughter!"

Sally Draper had the good manners to pretend like she hadn't heard the veiled insults being directed at her father in his absence. The four women were sitting in the bride's room inside the church waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"I'm sorry dear." Mrs Olson said insincerely to Sally, and then she turned her attention back to Peggy. "All I'm saying is it's not too late. You can always change your mind. You don't owe him anything."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Ma, how many times do I have to tell you? Don wasn't the man responsible for getting me pregnant." Peggy glanced in Sally's direction and Sally's face registered shock at the direction the conversation was taking.

"Maybe I should leave you three alone." Sally said uncomfortably.

"No! Sally, stay right where you are. I want you to hear this." Peggy said sharply and Sally sat right back down.

"Ma, I love Sally's father _very_ much. That's why I'm marrying him...not because I owe him something, or because he knocked me up. Don is a good man, and you would like him if you gave him a chance. He is a good father, and he has done an excellent job raising his kids with minimal help since their mother passed away. Yes, he has been divorced twice but neither of us is that virtuous. I had an affair with a married man when I first started working, but it wasn't Don. His name is Peter Campbell...I'll introduce you to him today if you want, he's here with his wife and daughter. We can blow that whole thing wide open if you want. I also had an affair with my married boss Ted Chaough...he's here too."

Peggy's mother seemed to be scandalized by speaking of adultery in the house of God, but she held her tongue. Peggy glanced apologetically at Sally whose face wore an expression of hurt and disappointment.

"The point is Ma, I love Don _very_ much," Peggy repeated emphatically, "and he loves me. We make each other very happy. He is not perfect by any means, but neither am I. Am I a little concerned about being his children's stepmother? Sure, but who wouldn't be? I love Sally, Bobby and Gene as though they were my own children, and I can't wait to begin our lives together as a family."

Peggy glanced at Sally and saw that there were tears forming in her eyes. Peggy walked over to the young woman and put her arms around her.

"I don't want to smudge your dress." Sally whispered tearfully.

"I don't care about my dress Sally. That's the least of my worries right now. Are _you_ okay?"

Sally nodded silently.

Peggy sighed, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I don't want you to think I'm a slut." Peggy whispered.

Sally laughed. "I don't. I like that you're honest with me."

Peggy smiled. "Well you're an adult now...just don't tell your father I said anything to you about my past. I mean, he knows all of my secrets, and I know his but I don't think he'd approve of my telling you all about my sordid history. You're still his little girl."

Sally smiled. "I know, and I promise to keep everything between us. Can I ask you a question though?"

Peggy nodded. "Of course."

"What happened to your baby?"

Peggy sighed and looked over to where her mother was seated across the room and then turned to speak with Sally quietly. "He's living with another family somewhere. I was only a little older than you are now when I got pregnant, and for the longest time I convinced myself that I wasn't...I thought I was just putting on weight. Anyway I went to the hospital with what I thought was food poisoning, and it turned out I was in labor. I didn't believe the doctor when he told me, and I refused to see my son when they brought him to me after he was born. Eventually the decision was made by my doctors and the state of New York that I was not fit to be a mother and they placed my son in an orphanage."

Sally looked at Peggy sympathetically. "Oh."

Peggy nodded and with a small smile began again. "Your father, who was my boss at the time was worried about me because I never returned to work and I just disappeared without a trace. So he tracked me down at the hospital and visited me."

"Really?"

Peggy nodded and her eyes filled with tears at the memory. "He promised to hold my job for me, and he told me to do whatever I needed to do so that I could get out of the hospital and get better. I will always be grateful to him for that."

Peggy saw that her mother raise her head in acknowledgement that she had heard every word Peggy had just said.

"Your father is a good man at heart and I love him very much. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't... _did you hear that Ma?"_ Peggy said with annoyance.

At that moment, Roger Sterling walked in and he could sense the tension in the room.

"Well ladies, I'm sorry to spoil the fun but Peggy there is a very nervous young man waiting at the front of the church for you. Shall I escort you to him?"

Peggy carefully wiped away her tears. "Yes, please. Thank you Roger." Peggy said, leveling a murderous glare at her mother. "Let's go."

As he was escorting Peggy through the hallway leading to the sanctuary of the church, he leaned in and whispered, "What was that all about in there? You could cut the tension in that room with a knife!"

Peggy let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, it's just my mother."

Roger chuckled, "Ah, say no more. Mothers and daughters...that's a sticky widget."

Peggy frowned at the memory of the unpleasant conversation with her mother. "How is Don? Is he really nervous?"

"He is, but most grooms are at this stage. Don't worry. He loves you very much. He'll be fine."

Within a few moments the doors to the sanctuary opened, and Bobby and Gene Draper arrived to escort Peggy's mother and sister to their seats. Next, Sally began her walk down the aisle towards the front of the church. Peggy could see Don smiling fondly at his daughter, and it warmed her heart when he kissed her cheek when she walked past him to stand on the left side of the altar.

Peggy felt her stomach flip when she heard the music change to the bridal processional.

"That's our cue, sweetheart." Roger said cheerfully. "Are you okay?" He asked when he took note of Peggy's wan expression.

Peggy nodded but said nothing. She felt sick to her stomach and she could feel her emotions getting the better of her. She was determined not to cry and she clenched her jaw in order to keep her emotions at bay.

"I'm ready." Peggy said determinedly. "Let's do this."

She saw many friendly faces smiling at her as she began the walk down the aisle, and that aided a bit in calming her nerves. However, once she trained her eyes upon Don's face she lost her battle with her emotions and she began to weep openly. Don furrowed his brow in concern when he saw that Peggy was crying, and once Roger had escorted her to his side, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay sweetheart? If you want, we can stop this whole thing right now, and we can run off and do this in Atlantic City any other time. Just say the word."

Don's voice acted as a soothing balm to her frayed nerves and she was able to shake off the last few minutes of sturm und drang. "No, I'm fine Don. I want to do this."

Don smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips, eliciting a disapproving sniff from the priest performing the ceremony.

Don looked up at the priest contritely. "I'm sorry Father. We're ready to proceed whenever you are."

The priest smirked at Don and then began his opening speech. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join together in the sacrament of Holy Matrimony, Mr. Donald Francis Draper, and Miss Margaret Catherine Olson."

* * *

 

"Ladies and gentlemen." The band leader announced, "Please allow me to introduce to you for the first time as a married couple, Mr and Mrs Donald and Peggy Draper!"

Don beamed with pride as he escorted his new bride through the reception hall. Peggy grinned widely and when she glanced at Don's face his smile took her breath away. Don was resplendent in his classic tuxedo with a white dinner jacket, and there were none of the trendy ruffles in sight, thank heavens. Peggy's dress was simple and lovely--long and feminine. with lace on the bodice and sleeves. She looked positively radiant.

They took their place at the head table, and once they sat down, Don leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry he didn't announce your name correctly." Don whispered.

Peggy smirked and whispered back. "It doesn't matter. You can't expect a guy like that to say 'let me introduce you to Mr. Donald Draper and Ms Peggy Olson.' Does it bother you that I didn't take your name?"

Don laughed and gave her a knowing look, putting his arm around her shoulders conspiratorially. "It's not like it's actually  _my_ name either, Peggy." Don whispered.

Peggy laughed. "That's true." Peggy put her hand on his smooth cheek and drew him in for a quick kiss on the lips. This drew the attention of the other occupants of the head table and Roger piped-up.

"You call that a kiss?" Roger bellowed. "You can do better than that Don!" Roger then clinked his champagne flute with his fork, indicating that they needed to kiss again. Don's face turned beet red with embarrassment and Peggy snickered.

"We should oblige the man don't you think." Peggy said with one eyebrow raised.

Don smirked, "We wouldn't want to disappoint him." Don took Peggy's face in his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips, eliciting a whoop from Roger and some hoots and hollers from the other guests. Don grinned sheepishly as Peggy wiped her lipstick off of his mouth.

Don was amazed and a little embarrassed by all of the hoopla surrounding his wedding. Even though this was Don's third marriage, this was the first wedding where he could honestly say that he had friends and family in attendance. When he married Betty there was literally no one on his side of the church representing his family which was by design. That ceremony had been extremely formal and no one from the Hofstadt side of the family would have ever dreamt of making a ruckus during that reception. For his second marriage to Megan he didn't want to make a fuss and since Megan didn't have any strong opinions they got married on a beach in Acapulco without any family or friends present. This time however since many their friends were mutual, Don had quite a few folks on his side of the church. Peggy had said that she didn't need a big wedding and that she didn't want to make Don uncomfortable since he had been through this before..twice! But Don was adamant that Peggy receive the kind of wedding that she deserved. It ended up being a modest affair, with mostly friends and colleagues from work and Peggy's family in attendance. Roger was serving as his best man and his sons Bobby and Eugene served as ushers. Don's daughter Sally even served as Peggy's maid of honor. It had been a beautiful service in Peggy's home church in Brooklyn, with the reception taking place in the parish hall adjacent to the church. They hadn't had a Mass since Don wasn't Catholic and had been previously married, much to Catherine Olson's chagrin. But the service had been lovely, and amazingly everything went off without a hitch.

Dinner was served and soon it was time for the maid of honor and the best man to give their speeches. Sally gave a heartfelt speech in which she said how happy she was to be officially welcoming Peggy into the family. She also thanked Peggy for doing such a great job acting as a stepmother for the last few months. Her speech ended with tears and warm hugs between Sally and Peggy, as well as with her father.

Roger was up next and his speech was surprisingly poignant.

"Peggy, I've known this guy for close to twenty years. And I can honestly say that I have never seen him as happy as he has been since he's been with you. You bring out the best in him and he is very lucky to have you." Roger went over to where Peggy was seated and she stood and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Roger then continued.

"Don, I have come to look upon you as the younger, better looking and more talented brother I never had. I am so glad that you have found happiness with this wonderful young woman. You both mean the world to me, and I want to wish you all the luck in the world." Don smiled broadly and stood up and hugged Roger affectionately. _  
_

Don sat back down as the orchestra was getting set-up to begin playing the music for what was to be the bride and groom's first dance, and Don's smile faded slightly. Peggy noted the change with concern.

"Hey, it's too late to change your mind now. The deed is done." Peggy said lightly, elbowing him in the ribs. When Don didn't smile Peggy took Don's chin and turned his head so that he would look at her. "What's wrong?"

Don blinked and plastered a nervous smile on his face. "It's nothing sweetheart, I promise."

"Are you sure? You seem preoccupied."

"I'm sure."

Soon the band leader announced that it was time for Don and Peggy to have their first dance as a married couple. Don continued to wear his nervous expression as they took their place on the empty dance floor. Don placed one hand at her waist and held her other hand in his while Peggy placed her other hand on his other arm. She could feel the tension in his muscles as they waited for the music to begin. She furrowed her brow in concern but she said nothing.

Finally the orchestra began playing the introduction of a tune that Peggy instantly recognized as the song which they had danced to long ago.

_And now the end is near, and so I face the final curtain..._

Peggy's eyes flew up to meet Don's and she saw him looking at her searchingly. Peggy smiled and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember this song." Don said anxiously.

Peggy laughed, "Is _that_ was you were so nervous about? Of course I remember! That was the night that we became friends again."

Don closed his eyes and he sighed. "It was when we were dancing that night that I realized I loved you." Don opened his eyes and met Peggy's gaze, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I almost kissed you that night."

Peggy's eyes went wide in astonishment. "Why didn't you?"

Don shook his head. "It wasn't the right time."

Peggy had to acknowledge the truth to that statement. Don had still been married to Megan, and she was still not over her affair with Ted. Still, it astonished her to think that Don had been carrying around these feelings for over a year, until they finally got together in California.

As they swayed to the music, they adopted the same posture that they used that fateful evening three years earlier, with Peggy pressing her cheek against Don's chest and Don kissing her hair affectionately. The song soon ended and a new song began, signaling that it was time for the other wedding guests to join them on the dance floor. Peggy raised her head and found herself looking directly into Don's eyes. Don, whose eyes were red from his tears cleared his throat before speaking.

"I know it took us a long time to get here, but I'm so grateful to be here today with you Peggy. I love you more than I could ever say."

Peggy smiled. "I love you too, Dick." she said soft enough that only he could hear it.

Don chuckled softly. Peggy's casual use of his real name...something she did often when they were alone reminded him of how not a big deal she considered his past to be. When he had revealed himself to her, confessing all of his sins, Peggy didn't bat an eye. She in turn revealed the details of her checkered sexual history. Most importantly, she told him that none of that bullshit mattered anymore. They weren't the same people anymore, and their past mistakes shouldn't preclude them from finding happiness in the present. He found that attitude to be incredibly liberating and for the first time in his adult life he wasn't looking over his shoulder at the past...he was looking forward to the future with a Peggy and his kids.

Thinking of his kids brought his mind back to the present and the fact that the song was over and that the planned dance between his daughter Sally and himself and Peggy and Roger was up next. Don took Peggy's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it, bowing down before her like a prince in a storybook.

"Until we meet again my dear." Don said gallantly. Peggy blushed and curtseyed and then went in search of Roger to claim her dance.

The rest of the evening was a blur. The cake was smashed, the bouquet and garter were tossed, and they both danced with several other people as well as with each other. Don had never enjoyed himself at a wedding as much as he had at this one. Everywhere he turned he saw someone that he considered a friend, and he was so happy to be sharing this day with them. It was truly one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

 

"So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me on our honeymoon, or am I going to have to guess? You know I hate surprises." Peggy said as she was running her hand over Don's bare chest as they lay in bed after making love in their apartment that evening.

Don laughed, "I guess I've made you wait long enough. I'll give you one hint. It's a place that you've always wanted to go, but you've never been."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Well that could be a lot of places. Come on, one more hint please."

Don sighed. "Okay. You will need your passport."

Peggy searched her mind and then she burst into a huge grin. "Paris?"

Don nodded and grinned. "Yes, you finally get to go to Paris."

Peggy surprised Don with a deep kiss. "You wonderful man! How can I ever repay you?"

Don was suddenly very quiet and he looked almost bashful.

"What Don? Is there something you want?"

Don rolled over onto his side so that they were facing each other. "I want to make a baby with you."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh! Really?"

"It doesn't have to be right now...we can wait a a little while if you want. My contract is up in two years. I figure I can retire then, or sooner if something should happen before then, and take care of the baby while you go back to work."

Peggy was still in shock. "Oh! But I don't know anything about babies."

"You'll learn and you'll be great at it. You're wonderful with Bobby and Gene, and Sally adores you. I just want to create something with you. I want us to have a baby, Peggy."

Peggy studied Don's handsome face for a moment as she contemplated his request. _A baby?_ The thought had never occurred to her that Don would even want another child.

"In two years you'll be pretty old...almost fifty! Are you sure you'll be up for it?" Peggy asked seriously.

Don smiled, "Absolutely."

Peggy exhaled nervously. "Well I guess that's settled then. We're gonna make a baby!"

Don leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Thank you, Peggy. You've made me so happy...and I don't just mean right now. I love you, sweetheart."

Peggy reached over and touched his scruffy cheek. "I love you too, Don."

Peggy rolled over so that her back was facing him. Don kissed her neck and he pulled her into his arms protectively and held her very close. They both soon both drifted off into a deep and restful sleep.

~THE END~


End file.
